Back to you
by ZurineCrystal
Summary: There was no way that this was not getting to press. They would have a field day. Especially if they realised who it was that was cocooned in his arms. "It's Emma. Emma Watson" He heard someone say. Damn right it is.


Emma, sweat dripping down her back like dewdrops, made her way towards her dressing room. Her friend and assistant rushing behind her, a bottle of water in his hands. As soon as she entered the room, the coolness from the AC eased her distress.

"Here you go babe" Julio said entering the room behind her and handling her the bottle. She murmured a quick thanks before gulping it all down her parched throat.

"You should not overwork yourself" He said sitting on the chair facing her.

"You know I can't do that" Emma gave him a small smile.

"You're the only Harry Potter child I know who works so hard" Julio said standing up and going towards her wardrobe. "He said Yellow sweater right?" He peeked out from behind the doors.

"Uh…yeah" Emma muttered then she crinkled her nose as if she just thought of something. "That's not true Julio. Daniel has done some pretty impressive works. Even…Tom" She ended awkwardly mentally cursing herself for bringing him up. She heard a squeal from Julio and assumed that he had found her perfect yellow sweater.

"OMG Ems! You're so right" Julio said coming out of the closet, a white shirt in his hand.

"I'm no fashion expert like you but that is not a sweater and that definitely is not yellow in colour" Emma said grinning at him.

"What-oh no" He said dismissing the shirt in his hand and crouched down on his knees in front of her. "Did you see his latest work?" He grabbed her hand.

"What work? Oh '_what if"_?" She said referring to Daniel Radcliffe's latest movie.

Julio narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not talking about _him" _He said, clearly still pissed off at Daniel for turning him down.

"Are you still mad?" She teased. Julio refused to answer to that. "You know. Dan is straight! Can you blame him?"

"He likes me. Deep down. Very very _very _deep down" Emma smirked as she mouthed A-Ok.

"And no" He continued. "I meant Tom Felton. Who is so totally hot BTW. Just so you know" Emma's cheery mood evaporated. Instantaneously.

"I mean did you watch it? He was soooo oooohh goooood!" He almost moaned. If they had been talking about anyone, _anyone¸_ other than Tom Felton, Emma would have burst out laughing. But alas, they weren't.

"No. No I haven't…" She mumbled before turning to face the mirror. Not needing to see her face _now, _she grabbed a tissue paper and started scrubbing the makeup off of her face.

Julio stood up and started on her hair. "Did I tell you? He is coming here. In fact I think that he's already here"

"Tom?" She asked.

"Yes. Apparently the next episode of _'Murder in the First' _will be shot in Canada. Exciting isn't it?" He grinned at her through the mirror.

_Murder in the first. _His new TV series.

"Heard that it was good" She mumbled.

"It was beyond good. He really pulled it off" Julio answered.

"I don't know how you know all this tidbits of information when you're practically with me the whole time" Emma smiled.

"You don't keep your eyes and ears open. If you did, you would know how much people want the two of you to be together" Emma 'mmm-ed' at that deciding that not to answer would be the best that she could do.

xxx

Emma Watson opened the door to her apartment and mentally sighed bathing herself in the comfort her flat provided. She had denied the production's offer of staying in a hotel choosing to spend these rare moments to be just on her own. She was alone, yes, but her thoughts were fixated on one specific conversation. On one specific person.

She threw her jacket on the couch and placed her Chanel bag on the table before making a dash towards her bedroom. It took her only a few minutes before she emerged from the room in a plain sweatshirt and shorts. Grabbing a cold soda from her fridge she went and sat on the couch, effectively sitting on top of her coat. She grumbled before pulling it out. Her brows kept furrowing as if she was in deep thought. She made a move to stand up but then shook her head and sat down again. It was only a few moments before she stood again. With a sigh she made her way to her bedroom and switched on her laptop. Making herself comfortable on the bed she went on Google.

Her hand fluttered over the keyboard, her mind still not made.

"I'm gonna regret this" She whispered before she typed the words on the search box. _Murder in the first. _

xxx

There was a buzzing sound from under his pillow and to be frank the sound was driving him mad. He needed sleep, dammit. When it continued to ring a second time, Matthew Lewis muttered an oath before grabbing the phone from under his pillow. He cracked one eye open to check who it was that was calling so late at night.

"Emma?" He answered, his voice still groggy.

"I can't believe that he acted so…soo...urgh he was such a man whore in it!" Emma Watson sounded extremely pissed off at the other end.

"Huh?" Matt answer rubbing at his face. He had a feeling that this would be a conversation that would last for a while so he adjusted his pillow as he sat up on bed.

"Hold on. Who's the 'he'? Who's the man-whore? Are they both the same?" He asked crinkling his forehead.

"Matt!" Emma said in her 'Emma-ish' way which brought an amused smile on his face.

"Tell me what happened" He said.

"MURDER. IN. THE. FIRST" Emma spat out. Oh.

"I'm assuming that you watched it?" He said rubbing at his already aching head. These two really needed to solve their problems.

"Yes. He was…arrgh" Emma screamed. "All over the place" She finished.

"I think he did brilliantly" Matt defended his friend.

"Oh of course. But who told him to act so…so…like a…uhm player?" Emma was never someone at a loss for words. Unless it's related to Tom. He almost chuckled. Almost.

"His director?" He asked answering her question.

"Oh don't be such a smart ass" Emma growled. Matt snickered.

"He's there you know? In Canada" Matt said. "Meet him. Try to work it out" He said genuinely.

"There's nothing to work out" Emma replied.

He was about to object when she interrupted. "Goodnight Matty"

xxx

"Alright. Take care mate" Tom Felton said giving a careless pat on his friend's shoulder before he made his way towards the set where Kathleen Robertson was waiting for him.

"So you will come?" His friend yelled at him.

"Yeah" He called back. "Hello Kath" He said coming to stand beside his co-star.

"Tom" She smirked back.

"What got you in such a happy mood?" He said eyeing her cautiously. "As far as I can remember you don't get to kick my ass until the 7th episode. Which is almost 2 weeks away" He pointed at the obvious fact.

"Oh I know" She grinned before adjusting her shirt.

"You're such a tease" He muttered before sitting behind his table. Kathleen came and leaned down on it.

"You got a visitor" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He arched an eyebrow.

"While you were talking to that lover boy over there your…friend came to visit you" She said with a smirk.

"Lover Boy? He just invited me to his wedding which I'm pretty sure you weren't invited to" Tom replied earning a chuckle from her. "Who is it anyway?" He asked thinking of his 'guest'

"Why don't you check for yourself?" She asked. Tom 'mmm-ed' as their director called for them to take their places.

By the time they were done shooting Tom was drained….and had forgotten about his visitor. He went to his dressing room with the intent of getting everything packed and leaving to his hotel as soon as possible. So to find someone curled up on his couch under all the blankets would startle him to say the least. He almost yelped but held himself in check just in time. After taking a careful step towards the bundle that was sleeping, and snoring lightly, he crouched down. Carefully so as to not wake whoever it was he removed the part of the blanket from the uninvited guest's face.

He gave an involuntary smile when he realised who it was and then stood up again and got everything packed. Still smiling, he got out of the room waving to his assistant.

"Place these in my car" He whispered.

Then he got back inside and gently gathered her in his arms. She weighed lighter than a loaf of bread. Ok so maybe he was exaggerating a little bit. He can't help it. She was just so tiny! When he got out, the whole cast shot him curious looks. Kathleen was openly smirking at him. He chuckled, the girl shifting a little. There was no way that this was not getting to press. They would have a field day. Especially if they realised who it was that was cocooned in his arms.

Just before he got into the car he adjusted her so that they would have a glimpse of her. He heard the collective gasps from his crew and heard someone chuckle. Kathleen probably.

"It's Emma. Emma Watson" He heard someone say as he closed the door. Damn right it is.

xxx

She opened her eyes as the smell of bacon and eggs filled her senses and lazily moved towards the smell still not fully aware of her surroundings. When she reached the opening of what seemed like the kitchen she could detect the slight aroma of coffee and almost moaned. This was definitely turning out to be a really good morning. When she entered the kitchen her eyes immediately went to the table where the delightful food silently awaited, tempting her. She had just reached the table when she became aware of the fact that she might not be the only person inside the kitchen. Her eyes then landed on a well-built man whose back was turned to her. His muscles flexed as he worked quite leisurely at the stove. She stared at him- open mouthed. Stared at his very bare shirtless back.

"Are you content to just ogle at me? I don't mind you know, but it might result in my deliciously cooked food getting wasted" He said turning around and winking at her smugly. Very smugly.

Emma opened her mouth, then closed it. Opened it again. Closed it. What was she supposed to say? Tom shook his head as he lazily strolled towards her. Upon reaching her, he gently tugged on her elbow and led her towards the chair.

"Sit" He said. She complied immediately.

Why? She should talk. She really should. When she finally found her voice she asked him, "What am I doing here?"

"Why, you sought me out love"

"Don't call me that" She spluttered before continuing. "I went to your set. NOT your hotel room"

Tom took a sip from his own cup of coffee before joining her. "I brought you here"

"You brought me-" She tried to sound outraged. "You were sleeping. Curled into a ball in my chair. Quite adorable"

"You were taking your bloody time" She defended her action.

"You know how these shooting goes. Plus I didn't realise that it was you" Emma scoffed. Why was she so angry with him again?

"Emma" Tom said gently moving his hand towards her. Cautiously. "Why are you here?"

She tried to not look at him when he said that. Then she remembered what he did and got furious all over again.

"DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME. FELTON" He immediately took his hands off her. Not to comply, no. More from shock, really.

"Not with the same hand you touched…them" She mumbled, suddenly deflated.

This confused him and he crinkled his brows together. "Who?"

"What?" He asked again when he got no answer.

"You're whoring yourself Tom" Emma said adding a bit of everything to her plate. She has always been a stress eater. Tom let himself crack a smile at her all-too-familiar behaviour before he asked again, "What?"

"I saw it" She said.

"What?"

"Really Tom, are you that dumb?" Apparently he was. "I watched your series. The one you're working on now"

"MITF?"

"Huh?"

"Murder In The First?" Emma nodded. "Really?" Tom smiled, genuinely happy. "Did you like it?"

"No" Emma said narrowing her eyes at him. His smile immediately dropped.

"Why?"

Emma stopped eating and stood up. Her eyes shooting daggers at his light blue ones. Honestly, an Emma who was worse than the stress eating Emma would be the Emma standing right in front of him.

"Did you like it?" She murmured.

Like it? "Of course I did?" Tom replied slowly not sure if this was the right answer.

She huffed before moving away from the table. Wrong answer then.

"You're unbelievable"

"Thank you?" He wasn't sure if that was the correct answer either. Judging by her loath full glances it wasn't.

"You really liked it?"

"Yeah I loved it" he said defending his role. She grunted and threw the pillow, which was on his couch, at him. Thank god it was just a pillow.

"Emma" He said moving towards her truly concerned. "Emma" He said again trying to hold her hand. She backed away.

"Em…Char!" She gulped down whatever she was about to say and let him steer her towards him. He smiled. _Char _always worked.

"What. Happened?" He asked caressing her arms in an up and down motion. She refused to answer.

He crouched down to look into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. "Hey. Tell me"

"You like it. Those girls"

"Girls?"

She nodded. "You like doing all those stuff with all those girls"

Understanding finally shined through his eyes and he chuckled. She glared up at him. Still chuckling, he hugged her, gently ruffling her thick hair. "You're cute, you know that"

He heard a muffled, "Let me go"

"No" He whispered. He wasn't letting her go again. It had been so long since the day she left him. This was the first time that she had come to him. Willingly. He sure as hell wasn't letting her go again.

"It's just acting, love" He murmured laying his head on her shoulder and gently nuzzling her neck.

He felt her tense up and almost sighed. "…Tom"

"No" He said releasing her. "Not again"

"This is not me trying to get back together" She said.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" He folded his hands, challenging her.

"The reason for our break up still stands"

"Emma" He said shaking his head slightly. "You've graduated. That was your reason"

This time it was Emma that was shaking her head. "No. No it wasn't. I wanted to make a name for myself. I still do"

"You're Emma Watson. You're famous, love" He said unable to hide his amusement.

"In Literature" She narrowed her eyes.

With the amused smile still etched on his face, he led her towards the couch. He sat down himself and brought her down to sit on his lap.

"TOM!" she squealed, scandalized.

"It's not like you haven't sat there before" He smirked before planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"Yes. 3 years ago. When we were still together" She said turning to face him sideways. "We are not now"

"I waited for you" He stroked her cheek. "I've been waiting for you to come back. I'm not letting you go again"

"Tom…I still need to find my own way"

"We'll both find our way. Together"

"Tom I-" He gently placed his index on top of her lips, hushing her.

"I love how passionate you are about your work, love. I really do. But this time, focus on us a bit. Just give us a chance…"

"I still need so much to do"

"We'll figure it out"

"You have your own work and I have mine. It'll be difficult" She said fumbling with her fingers. "Especially now that you're working on your series"

"We'll figure it out"

"There's so much adjustments to do"

"We'll figure it out"

"Tom, I-"

"I love you too" He grinned causing her eyes to shift to his. A startled gasp leaving her mouth. A very flamboyant blush pinking her cheeks.

"That wasn't what I was about to say"

"Mmmhmm. You know I do. Do you not?" He asked smugly.

"N- no I-" She stammered. The blush on her cheek was very becoming.

He gathered her close and captured her mouth in his. Honestly, the woman talked too much.


End file.
